Unconciously In Love
by el Cierto
Summary: A little gift for my dear sister, Suu-chan. Sebuah cerita yang ringan untuk akhir tahun.Itachi dan Ino yang tidak sadar bahwasanya mereka saling jatuh cinta. Find out inside    Semi-Canon/Fanon


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fict (c) el Cierto**

**Semi-Canon ****of ****Itachi****&****Ino Fanfiction**

**.**

**^_^ sebuah kado kecil untuk adikku, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Langit sore memendarkan warna emasnya yang menawan, bagai tirai alam yang menggantung di ufuk barat, indah.

Terlihatlah sekumpulan anak-anak kecil sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Tertawa-tawa dan berlarian dengan gembira.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Anak-anak itu sungguh beruntung karena bisa merasakan masa anak-anak sebagaimana seharusnya. Bermain dan bergembira bersama teman-teman sebaya, tanpa beban, tanpa tekanan. Tidak seperti dia dulu.

Hela napas berat terdengar. Itachi memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan memorinya kembali memutar masa kecilnya yang keras.

Terlahir sebagai putra pertama Keluarga Uchiha yang ternama, ternyata tak lantas bisa membuatnya bisa bermanja. Sebaliknya, sejak ia bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan, pendidikan dan latihan yang tak ringan ia dapatkan. Ayahnya menyadari potensinya sehingga kemudian dia menggemblengnya, menempanya sedemikian rupa agar ia menjadi calon pemimpin Uchiha yang dapat diandalkan.

Nyaris tak ada hari yang dilewati Itachi tanpa belajar dan berlatih. Ayahnya tak pernah membiarkannya bermain-main. Bahkan ia sering dimarahi saat ia memberikan waktu senggangnya untuk menemani Sasuke, adiknya sendiri. Ayahnya selalu menekankan kerja keras dan kerja keras padanya, tak pernah peduli akan dirinya yang saat itu, bagaimanapun prestasi yang sudah diraihnya, tetaplah anak-anak yang merindukan riang persahabatan dan bermain bersama teman.

Namun, seberat apapun tekanan dan didikan ayahnya, Itachi tak pernah menolak. Ia menuruti semua keinginan ayahnya. Dan semua itu ia lakukan agar ayahnya hanya fokus pada dirinya, sehingga akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk tumbuh sebagai anak-anak lainnya.

Ya, Itachi sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Dan ia sangat tidak ingin Sasuke merasakan apa yang dialaminya. Kesepian dan terasing. Ia ingin Sasuke bisa menikmati apa yang tak pernah bisa ia nikmati, keceriaan masa kecil: bermain bersama teman dan persahabatan yang tulus.

Karena itu Itachi tidak menyesal telah mengorbankan masa kecilnya untuk menuruti setiap kemauan ayahnya. Selama ayahnya tak melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, maka ia sudah cukup bahagia.

Perlahan Itachi kembali membuka matanya saat didengarnya sebuah suara lain terdengar di antara riang canda anak-anak kecil itu.

Tampak oleh Itachi seorang gadis—yang ia tahu adalah teman Sasuke—sedang menyapa anak-anak itu dengan ramah, bahkan ia mengacak rambut salah satu anak itu dengan sayang. Dan anak-anak itu juga kelihatan dekat pada sosok gadis itu.

"Ino-neechan...!" seru mereka berbarengan.

"Yo!" Ino menyahut riang, lalu melanjutkan, "Ini sudah begitu sore loh. Kok masih main saja. Cepat mandi dong! Hari ini ada belajar malam kan?"

"Iyaaa, Ino-neechaan..." sahut anak-anak itu kemudian satu-satu dari mereka menyalami tangan Ino dan menciumnya dengan kening mereka. Ino kelihatan seperti guru mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat manis.

Itachi tersenyum, lagi. Namun kemudian ia terpana saat Ino tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

Gadis itu... cantik. Sangat cantik.

Itachi memang tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan gadis itu sebelumnya. Hanya saat Sasuke masih di akademi dimana dia kadang menjemput adiknya itu, Itachi berpapasan dengannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini saja ia jadi cukup sering bertemu dengan gadis itu di rumah sakit karena ia yang harus _check up _setiap kembali dari misi dan Ino yang merupakan salah satu _medic nin_. Ino juga yang ditugaskan menangani lukanya saat ia terluka parah di misi terakhirnya bulan lalu. Dan dalam semua kesempatan itu, ia tak terlalu melihat pada Ino.

Tetapi kini, ia bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Wajah itu begitu ayu dan senyumnya begitu menawan.

"Itachi-nii... Itachi-nii..." sebuah suara lembut terdengar beriringan dengan goyangan kecil di bahu Itachi.

Itachi membuka matanya. Ternyata ia baru saja bermimpi. Tapi, tunggu...

"I-Ino? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Itachi tak dapat menahan keheranannya mendapati gadis itu ada di kamarnya.

Ino tersenyum. Senyum yang sama yang Itachi lihat dalam mimpinya. Cantik.

"Mikoto-basan yang memintaku datang untuk merawatmu, Itachi-nii. Beliau bilang kau sakit dan tak bisa ditinggal sendiri, padahal dia harus pergi menghadiri sebuah pertemuan penting. Begitulah. Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Itachi tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggeram dalam hati akan ibunya yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu itu. Ia kan cuma demam biasa, minum obat dan istirahat sebentar juga sudah sembuh. Tidak perlu sampai merepotkan orang lain untuk menjaganya. Ia kan bukan anak kecil.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Aa, Ino... maafkan Ibuku yang terlalu berlebihan itu ya? Ini pasti sangat merepotkanmu."

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Ne, siapa yang direpotkan, Itachi-nii. Aku senang jika bisa membantu. Nah, sekarang apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa begitu. Ini hanya demam biasa, sebentar juga sembuh."

"Hmm, begitu ya. Coba kuperiksa." Ino lalu meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya ke atas kening Itachi.

Panas.

Ino bisa merasakan suhu kulit Itachi cukup panas. Ia perlu menggunakan termometer untuk mengecek suhunya.

Tiba-tiba Ino sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya dan ia pun buru-buru menarik tangannya dari kening Itachi dan bergerak sedikit mundur untuk mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Pipinya jadi terasa hangat sendiri. Ah, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kakak teman sekelasnya itu. "Gomen ne, Itachi-nii. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang."

"Aa, tidak apa-apa, Ino." Kalau harus jujur Itachi sendiri juga sempat terpana saat gadis itu tiba-tiba mendekat dan meletakkan tangan di keningnya. Mereka berdua jadi begitu dekat. Dan napasnya tercekat saat mendapati wajah cantik Ino begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya tampak begitu halus dan lembut. Warna mata Ino ternyata tidak berwarna biru langit, tetapi lebih seperti biru air laut yang agak kehijauan. Hidung gadis itu juga indah. Dan sepasang bibirnya tipis berwarna _rose_ lembut tampak basah oleh sapuan pelembab bibir. Begitu menawan. Itachi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bibirnya beradu dengan bibir indah itu. Untunglah suara teguran gadis itu segera membuat Itachi segera sadar akan pikirannya yang telah melantur jauh.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau makan dulu, Itachi-nii. Sesudah itu baru minum obat. Aku telah membuatkan bubur untukmu lho." Ino lalu memberikan semangkuk kecil bubur yang masih hangat pada Itachi yang menerimanya dengan agak canggung.

Itachi lalu memakan bubur itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sementara itu, Ino duduk di sampingnya, memandanginya makan.

"Kau sendiri, apa sudah makan?" tanya Itachi kemudian untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku sudah makan tadi sebelum kemari. Bagaimana ne, Itachi-nii? Apa buburnya enak?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Hnn, begitulah. Aku tidak tahu kau pandai memasak, Ino."

"Ibu yang mengajariku, dulu." Entah mengapa Itachi menangkap ada nada sedih dalam suara merdu gadis itu.

"Dulu?"

Ino mengangguk kecil. "Iya, dulu, Itachi-nii. Ibuku sudah meninggalkan aku dan ayah sejak aku masih berumur 10 tahun."

"Oh... maaf. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa, Itachi-nii. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Lagipula setiap orang pada akhirnya akan pergi juga kan?"

"Hnn..."

"Sudah ah! Sekarang sebaiknya cepat dihabiskan buburnya, Itachi-nii. Agar kau bisa segera minum obat."

Itachi lalu melanjutkan makannya. Setelah bubur itu ia habiskan, dia pun menyerahkan kembali mangkok yang telah kosong kepada Ino yang kemudian memberinya segelas air dan beberapa butir pil dan kapsul obat demam.

Setelah selesai kemudian Ino membawa mangkuk dan gelas itu ke dapur.

Itachi menghembuskan napas panjang tapi kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Ia merasa bahwa tindakan ibunya untuk membuat Ino menemaninya, ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Ia bisa jadi lebih mengenal gadis itu.

_Ah! Apa-apaan aku ini. Dia kan teman Sasuke. Lagipula bukankah dia menyukai Sasuke?_

Dulu saat Sasuke masih menjalani pendidikan di Akademi, Itachi pernah mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya sangat populer dan bahkan sampai memiliki _fans club_. Dan Ino termasuk gadis-gadis yang berada dalam _fans club_ itu. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengherankan, karena Itachi sendiri juga memiliki _fans club_ yang beranggotakan gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya. Tetapi ia tak pernah memberi harapan apapun pada gadis-gadis itu, meskipun sikapnya juga tidak bisa dibilang terlalu dingin. Ia hanya bersikap seperlunya saja. Lagipula ia sudah disibukkan dengan latihan dan didikan ayahnya selain kegiatan sekolahnya sendiri.

Itachi kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan mengingat kenangan itu. Dan kemudian, dengan perlahan dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas _futon_ di belakangnya. Pengaruh obat membuatnya dengan cepat kembali terlelap.

Ketika Ino kembali dari dapur dan membawa termometernya, dia mendapati Itachi sudah tidur lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Dirabanya kening Itachi. Panasnya masih seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian ia pun meletakkan termometer yang dibawanya di antara lipatan bawah lengan Itachi.

Sambil menunggu, Ino memandangi sosok Itachi yang tertidur. Pipinya kembali merona mendapati hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Tak lupa juga bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar Itachi. Ah, ia yakin banyak sekali gadis yang iri padanya kalau mereka tahu saat ini ia berada begitu dekat dengan sang pangeran Uchiha.

Ino tersenyum sendiri. Ada rasa hangat menjalari relung hatinya. Dan debaran yang aneh di sana. Ia sudah lama mengenal Itachi dan ia mengagumi sosok sulung Uchiha itu. Selain wajah tampannya yang identik dengan Sasuke yang pernah dipujanya, ia menemukan hal lain dalam diri Itachi yang tak ia temukan pada orang lain, bahkan pada Sasuke sekalipun.

Dengan perlahan, Ino memberanikan dirinya membelai garis rahang Itachi yang kokoh. Garis wajah yang sempurna. Ino bahkan menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya, Itachi lebih tampan dari sang adik.

Kemudian, entah apa yang memberikan keberanian padanya, Ino menunduk dan mengecup kening Itachi dengan lembut.

Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Ino buru-buru menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Dirabanya bibirnya yang baru saja lancang mencium kening seorang Uchiha. Untunglah Itachi tidak terbangun. Ino menhela napas, lega. Perhatiannya lalu teralihkan oleh masalah termometer.

Dengan pelan, Ino menarik termometer dari lipatan bawah lengan Itachi. "39,5 derajat. Tinggi sekali."

"Kalau begini, aku harus mengompresnya." Ino kemudian meletakkan termometer itu ke atas meja dan bergegas keluar, ke dapur untuk mengambil waskom dan air es.

Sesaat kemudian Ino telah kembali ke dalam kamar Itachi dengan alat kompres di tangannya. Dengan cekatan, gadis itu pun segera memeras kain kompres dan meletakkan di dahi Itachi. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Maka Ino pun dengan telaten mengganti kompres Itachi setiap kali kompres tidak lagi dingin. Kemudian diselimutinya Itachi sampai leher dengan selimut tebal yang iambil dari lemari di kamar itu untuk menjaga agar pemuda itu tidak kedinginan.

Tidak lupa, Ino juga terus berdoa dalam hatinya agar Itachi segera sembuh. Entah mengapa, tetapi hatinya terasa begitu sedih melihat Itachi yang biasanya kuat terbaring dan tampak begitu pucat dan lemah. Ia heran bagaimana seorang ninja yang begitu kuat seperti Itachi bisa terserang demam. Yah, tapi kemudian nalurinya sebagai seorang _medic nin_ menjawab bahwa sekuat apapun seorang _shinobi_, dia tetap manusia. Dan manusia pasti pernah sakit bukan?

Ino tidak tahu berapa lama ia telah menunggui Itachi—karena perhatiannya sangat fokus hanya pada Itachi seorang dan tak mengindahkan sekitarnya, termasuk bagaimana waktu berjalan—saat kemudian di dengarnya ada langkah-langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

Dengan segera Ino berdiri dan menuju pintu. Ia yakin yang datang itu adalah Mikoto. Tapi kemudian saat dengan perlahan pintu kamar ia geser dan terbuka, ia hanya bisa terpaku diam dengan mata membelalak mendapati siapa yang datang itu.

"Ino? Kau? Sedang apa kau di—kamar Itachi-nii?" Sasuke sendiri tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Ino di rumahnya, terlebih lagi di kamar kakak tunggalnya.

Ino buru-buru melengos. Pipinya terasa panas. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang. Tapi bukan karena ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke, melainkan karena dia seperti merasa terpergok oleh Sasuke.

"Umm, Itachi-nii sakit dan karena Mikoto-basan harus pergi, dia memintaku untuk menjaganya, S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, heran. Itachi sakit? Dan bagaimana ibunya tidak memberitahunya tetapi malah memberitahu Ino dan meminta gadis itu untuk menjaga kakaknya? Hnn, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Untuk itu ia akan mencari tahu.

"Soo ka. Lalu dia sakit apa dan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Itachi-nii demam. Tadi panasnya sangat tinggi, tapi untunglah sekarang sudah turun."

"Hnn... Baiklah kalau begitu, teruskan perawatanmu pada kakakku, Ino. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya namun Ino segera menahannya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Ino berjalan mendekati bungsu Uchiha itu. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau saja yang ganti menjaga, Itachi-nii? Toh dia sudah baikan. Aku—"

"—kenapa Ino? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. Hanya saja, dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah pulang itu, apa dia masih diperlukan?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepuk pundak Ino lembut. "Ne, Ino. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi sampai Ibuku pulang. Jagalah Itachi-nii. Kau bisa kan?"

Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Hnn. Arigatou na, Ino," ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir di bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang jika antara kakaknya dan Ino ada hubungan khusus.

...

"Itachi-nii? Kau sudah bangun?" Ino segera mendekat begitu di lihatnya Itachi membuka matanya kembali. Panasnya sudah lama turun dan raut wajahnya juga sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Ino cukup lega dengan hal itu.

"Ino?" Itachi heran karena Ino masih berada di kamarnya. Perlahan dia bangun dan menatap Ino dengan lekat.

Ino mengangguk dan sambil berusaha untuk tak memandang langsung ke Itachi dia berkata, "Hmm. Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Hnn. Terima kasih, Ino."

Ino mengangguk lagi. "Iie. Aku senang bisa membantu. Dan senang Itachi-nii sudah baikan."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aa, kau benar-benar baik, Ino. Tetapi apa Ibuku belum pulang juga? Kupikir aku sudah cukup lama tidur."

"Ya, Mikoto-basan memang belum pulang. Dan Itachi-nii memang tidur cukup lama. Sekarang sudah petang."

"Dan selama itu kau menungguiku, Ino? Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu."

Ino menggeleng. "Sudahlah, Itachi-nii. Yang penting kau bisa segera sembuh."

"Arigatou na, Ino..." ucap Itachi lagi. Kali ini dengan sepasang mata _onyx_-nya mengebor langsung ke sepasang _aquamarine_ milik Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ragu.

Kali ini Ino tidak menyahuti ucapan terima kasih pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia terlalu tersihir oleh pesona sepasang bola mata yang hitam, jernih dan dalam itu. Dan keheningan pun merebak di antara keduanya, dan tanpa sadar membuat keduanya saling mendekat dan mendekat.

Ino tidak bisa menghindar. Jantungnya berdentum, namun ia tak kuasa bergerak sedikitpun. Pipinya semakin memanas, dan ia yakin warnanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran roknya saat wajah Itachi semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Refleks Ino memejamkan mata saat kemudian dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat.

Jantungnya sendiri sudah seperti berhenti berdetak.

Sreeeekkk...

Keduanya sontak memisahkan diri begitu terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka di belakang mereka.

"Ino-chan!" Ternyata Mikoto yang datang. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti orang yang sangat… senang?

"M-Mikoto-basan?" Ino segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap wanita yang merupakan ibu dari pemuda yang baru saja menciumnya itu. Pipinya masih terasa panas dan jantungnya telah kembali berdetak, dengan sangat kencang. _Apa Mikoto-basan melihatnya?_ Hati Ino berkecamuk, antara malu dan tidak nyaman. Oh, ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, Itachi tampak biasa saja. Sungguh tipikal Uchiha. Pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ekspresinya seolah tak ada yang terjadi. "Okaa-san?"

"Kau sudah tampak jauh lebih baik ne, Ita-kun. Ino-chan pasti merawatmu dengan sangat baik. Iya kan?"

Itachi tak menyahut, hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu, ibunya itu pasti sangat girang karena merasa usahanya mendekatkan ia dan Ino berhasil. Lagipula, dalam hatinya, Itachi juga tak bisa mengelak lagi. Meskipun ia agak-agak tidak sadar saat mencium Ino, tetapi ia akui, hatinya telah bergerak pada gadis yang kini tengah menunduk itu. Meski sangat singkat dan hanya di bibir saja, ciuman itu telah menghadirkan sesuatu yang sangat aneh di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Ano, Mikoto-basan. Kalau begitu, saya sebaiknya permisi dulu."

Mikoto menoleh pada sang gadis putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu. "Ne, tidak boleh, Ino-chan. Tidak sebelum kau ikut makan malam bersama kami."

"T-tapi Mikoto-basan—"

"—sudahlah. Sekarang, kau tunggu di sini. Dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua."

"Umm, Mikoto-basan, kalau begitu saya ikut membantu saja." Ino merasa tidak enak berduaan dengan Itachi, apalagi setelah apa yang telah terjadi antara dia dan putra pertama Uchiha itu.

Mikoto melirik Itachi sebentar lalu kembali menatap Ino dengan lembut. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ino-chan. Tapi apa kau tidak kecapekan nantinya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Oh, tentu saja tidak, Mikoto-basan."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke dapur." Selesai berkata demikian Mikoto memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Sebelum ia mengikuti langkah Mikoto, Ino memandang Itachi sejenak tapi segera bergegas keluar begitu Itachi balas memandangnya.

...

"Kau tahu, Ino-chan, Itachi itu suka sekali makan kubis dan onigiri isi ganggang laut lho," kata Mikoto sambil mengeluarkan kubis dan beberapa bahan makanan lain dari dalam lemari es.

"Eh? Benarkah...? Tapi, Itachi-nii bukan vegetarian kan?" Ino bertanya sementara tangannya menerima kubis yang diulurkan Mikoto.

"Bukan, tapi dia memang tidak begitu suka daging. Ohya, malam ini kita masak oseng kubis dengan jamur kering, orak-arik telur dengan tomat, goreng tahu, tim ikan, iga bakar dan miso sebagai supnya."

"Hai'." Ino mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia pun mulai menanggalkan lembar-lembar kubis dari buntalannya.

"Ohya, Ino-chan, kau sendiri paling suka makan apa ne?"

"Saya suka tomat _cherry _ dan puding buah, Mikoto-basan."

"Apa kau juga tidak begitu suka daging?"

Ino mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Mikoto menoleh dan sekilas memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Ino yang tinggi ramping, juga kulitnya yang putih halus. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tak heran kalau kau memiliki kulit dan tubuh yang sangat bagus, ne, Ino-chan. Apa kau juga suka diet?"

Ino bersemu merah demi dipuji seperti itu. "Eto... yah, dulu saya memang suka diet, Mikoto-basan. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Yah. Baguslah kalau begitu. Tidak baik diet terus-terusan. Lagipula terlalu kurus juga tidak baik kan?"

"Hai', soo desu." Ino mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka pun terus membicarakan banyak hal sementara tangan mereka bekerja mengolah bahan-bahan makanan menjadi menu makan malam yang siap disantap.

Tak lama kemudian, meja makan keluarga Uchiha telah penuh oleh hidangan yang sebelumnya disebutkan Mikoto. Aromanya benar-benar menerbitkan air liur. Mikoto tampak puas. Ia juga jadi semakin menyukai Ino karena selain cantik dan handal dalam medis, gadis itu ternyata juga pandai memasak.

"Nah, karena hari ini Fugaku-jisan sedang tak ada, maka kita hanya akan makan berempat. Ino-chan, kau panggil Itachi ya? Lalu aku akan memanggil Sasuke."

Ino mengangguk. "Hai'."

...

"Itachi-nii?" Ino agak terkejut karena sebelum ia sampai mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi, kamar itu telah terbuka lebih dulu, menampilkan sosok Itachi yang telah berganti baju dan tampak lebih rapi.

Itachi mengangguk. "Hn... Ada apa, Ino?"

"Makan malam sudah siap, Itachi-nii."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Mikoto-basan memasakkan menu kesukaan Itachi-nii lho..." Ino berkata lagi untuk mengusir rasa canggung yang mendadak menyerangnya.

"Aa, soo ka. Kalau begitu, kita makan sekarang, Ino."

Ino mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju lantai bawah, tempat ruang makan berada.

Saat mereka berdua tiba di ruang makan, Sasuke dan Mikoto sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Keduanya seperti sengaja memberi tempat bagi Ino dan Itachi untuk duduk berdampingan dengan duduk di satu sisi lain meja makan karena bagian ujung adalah tempat Fugaku.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, waktunya makan. Ittadakimasu!" Mikoto berkata dengan, penuh semangat. Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis melihat sang ibu.

"Ittadakimasu," sahut Itachi, Sasuke dan Ino berbarengan.

"Ne, Ita-kun, kau tahu, yang memasak kubis dan sup ini, Ino-chan sendiri lho. Makan yang banyak ya? Rasanya enak sekali." Mikoto menyorongkan piring berisi oseng kubis dan jamur ke hadapan Itachi.

Itachi hanya mengangguk, sementara Ino merasa malu sendiri karena Mikoto seperti mempromosikan hasil masakannya yang ia tidak begitu yakin akan sesuai selera Itachi atau tidak.

Tapi kemudian, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Itachi menuruti sang Ibu menyumpit sejumput sayur favoritnya itu dan mulai memakannya. Benar kata ibunya, sayur itu terasa enak, padahal mulutnya masih agak pahit. Tingkat kematangan dan racikan bumbunya, pas dengan seleranya. Ia yakin, kalau tidak sedang habis demam, sayur itu pasti akan terasa sangat enak.

"Nah, gimana? Enak kan?" Mikoto bisa melihat Itachi menyukai masakan Ino.

"Hnn... Terima kasih, Ino..." Itachi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Iie, aku senang jika Itachi-nii menyukainya."

"Ah, Ita-kun pasti menyukainya, Ino-chan. Hmm, ne, Ino-chan, kau benar-benar akan jadi istri yang baik. Alangkah beruntungnya pria yang bisa menikahimu nanti."

"Ah, Mikoto-basan terlalu memuji."

"Hee... aku serius kok. Iya kan, Ita-kun?" Mikoto mengerling pada Itachi yang sibuk menikmati makanannya.

"Hn..." jawab Itachi dalam gumamannya yang khas.

Ino benar-benar jadi merona.

Untunglah kemudian makan malam berlanjut dengan lebih tenang karena Mikoto mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka dan sesekali bicara dengan Sasuke.

Selesai makan dan membereskan semuanya, Ino pun berpamitan pulang. Tapi Ino tidak boleh pulang sendirian, bahkan meskipun ia bersikukuh, Mikoto tetap tak mengijinkannya. Karena Itachi belum terlalu sembuh, Mikoto kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantar Ino pulang.

Ino bersyukur karena dia bukan lagi penggemar Sasuke seperti dulu, jadi dia bisa dengan lebih tenang berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu. Meskipun demikian, ia tak berkata apapun selama perjalanan, dan Sasuke sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi, perjalanan mereka pun berlangsung dalam hening. Untunglah jarak antara rumah Keluarga Uchiha dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai.

"Arigatou na, Sasuke-kun."

"Hnn..."

"Apa kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto untuk berlatih segel."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Hnn..."

"Aa, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun. Dan terima kasih."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun selain 'hn'-nya yang biasa itu. Namun ketika Ino sudah berbalik dan bersiap melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah, dia menghentikan langkah Ino dengan pertanyaannya yang cukup membuat Ino terkejut.

"Ino, apa kau menyukai kakakku?"

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Juga tak langsung berbalik untuk kembali menghadap Sasuke. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar lagi. Apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana ia dan Itachi telah...

"Ino?" Sasuke memanggil lagi karena gadis di hadapannya itu tak langsung menjawab.

"Eh? Sudah malam, Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk. Jaa ne!" Ino berkata cepat dan kemudian melesat meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang dengan tingkahnya yang terkesan melarikan diri itu.

Tapi Ino tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tersenyum mendapati tingkahnya itu. Bungsu Uchiha itu sepertinya mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan Ino.

:::

Sejak hari Ino merawat Itachi itu, dia tak lagi bertemu dengan pemuda itu karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Itachi ditugaskan misi ke luar Konoha untuk waktu yang cukup lama sementara Ino sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai _medic nin_.

Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti Ino telah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Itachi. Karena bagaimanapun, meski hanya sekilas, ciuman antara dia dan Itachi, adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan itu membuatnya terus kepikiran akan pemuda itu.

Ino tahu Itachi sedang melaksanakan misi yang cukup berbahaya, sehingga ia harus bersabar jika ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Itachi. Karena itu setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, dia selalu menyempatkan untuk singgah di kuil dan berdoa untuk Itachi, selain tentu saja berdoa untuk ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya satu bulan berlalu dan Itachi belum juga kembali, mau tak mau Ino jadi cemas juga. Karena itu akhirnya, karena sangat penasaran, dia pun pergi menemui Tsunade dan menanyakan akan keberadaan Itachi dan kapan pemuda itu akan pulang.

Ino cukup lega saat Tsunade mengatakan padanya bahwa Itachi akan sudah pulang sebelum tahun baru, yang mana itu berarti seminggu lagi. Ino tidak sadar bahwa Tsunade tampak tertarik dengan dia yang tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Itachi.

...

Bagi Ino rasanya seperti menghitung hari saja menunggu kepulangan Itachi. Begitulah yang dirasakan Ino. ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi sangat ingin bertemu dengan Itachi. Hingga ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ia tengah merasakan apa yang namanya 'rindu'? Kalau begitu apakah ia juga memiliki rasa itu? Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada sang sulung Uchiha itu?

"Ne, Pig! Tahun baru nanti kau ada rencana apa?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Hari itu sehari sebelum hari yang dijadwalkan sebagai hari kepulangan Itachi. Mereka berdua tengah tugas jaga. Sakura akan menggantikan shift Ino yang akan segera berakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura." Ino menjawab datar. Membuat Sakura heran karena sahabatnya itu juga tak balas memanggilnya 'Jidat' seperti biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ino?" Sakura jadi khawatir.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Kalau aku sakit kan aku nggak bisa bekerja, Sakura."

"Bukan itu. Tetapi kau seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat begitu. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ah, perasaanmu saja itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau tahu Ino, jawabanmu itu malah membuatku makin yakin kau sedang tak baik-baik saja."

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Ino! Sejak kapan kau main rahasia-rahasiaan sih?"

"Sumpah, Sakura! Aku baik-baik saja. Ah! Daripada itu, kau sendiri, apa rencanamu untuk tahun baru kali ini ne?"

"Ahaha... aku dan Sai berencana pergi ke Oto."

"He? Bulan madu kedua nih ye?"

Sakura hanya nyengir lebar. Dia dan Sai memang sudah menikah selama hampir dua tahun. Dan mereka telah berbulan madu di Ame. Karena itu, Ino menggoda sahabatnya itu saat mengetahui rencana Sakura kembali keluar desa bersama Sai untuk merayakan tahun baru.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Ino-pig!"

Ino tertawa kecil. Sakura tak mengelak, berarti benar. Ah, ia jadi iri dengan sahabatnya itu. Sakura beruntung telah menemukan tambatan hatinya, yang menikahinya dan sangat mencintainya. Mengingat mereka berdua dahulu pernah menjadi penggila Sasuke, membuat Ino sadar betapa waktu telah berlalu.

"Jadi, kau tetap tak mau cerita ne, Ino?" Sakura kembali mengulik rahasia yang menurutnya tengah disembunyikan Ino. Bukannya usil, tetapi ia hanya mau Ino berbahagia. Sahabatnya itu pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Cerita apa, Sakura?"

"Orang itu. Aku yakin. Kau tengah memikirkan seseorang. Iya kan?"

"Ngawur ah!" Ino tetap menghindar.

"Siapa dia, Ino? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak ada, Sakura. Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?"

"Untuk saat ini... yah. Nanti kau juga tahu jika memang ada."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, Ino, kalau kau mau cerita, aku akan selalu siap mendengarnya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Arigatou ne, Sakura."

"Yo! Itu gunanya sahabat kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Oke, Sakura, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne!"

"Jaa... hati-hati, Ino!"

Ino hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh pandangan khawatir Sakura.

Ino berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyahuti sapaan orang-orang lewat—sesama _medic nin_ atau bukan—yang kebetulan mengenalnya.

Begitu langkah Ino sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit, saat itulah satu sosok menyapanya, membuatnya terpana, terkejut tak percaya.

"Hisashiburi na, Ino..."

"I-Itachi-nii..." sebut Ino, masih tak percaya akan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hnn, Tsunade-sama bilang kau mencariku."

"Eh?"

"Hnn… Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku, Ino?"

Ino melengos. Pipinya terasa panas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah merona lagi. Sementara itu jantungnya mulai berdebaran tak jelas.

"Ino?"

"Uh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku, Ino?"

"Itu... sebenarnya aku... khawatir akan Itachi-nii yang pergi cukup lama dalam misi kali ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Karena itu aku bertanya pada Tsunade-shisou."

Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya demi mendengar penuturan Ino tersebut. Hatinya terasa hangat oleh karena kepedulian sang gadis terhadapnya. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku, Ino. Tetapi, kau tak meragukanku kan?"

"Oh? Tentu saja tidak, Itachi-nii. Kau kan sangat hebat. Aku... aku hanya khawatir. Itu saja. Karena kudengar misimu kali ini sangat berbahaya, S-rank. Maka itu aku khawatir. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Aa, aku mengerti, Ino. Tetapi, sekali lagi, adalah hal wajar bagi kita berhadapan dengan bahaya. Itu sudah jadi salah satu bagian dari kehidupan kita sebagai _shinobi_ kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku sangat lega, Itachi-nii telah kembali pulang dengan selamat."

"Terima kasih, Ino..." Itachi tersenyum lembut. Pandangan matanya juga menyiratkan hal yang sama. Membuat Ino kembali terpana. Pemuda di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar tampan. Mungkin, dialah pria paling tampan yang pernah Ino kenal, apalagi saat Itachi tersenyum seperti itu. Dan Ino tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa bangganya menyadari bahwa senyum itu ditujukan padanya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Itachi kembali memecahkan keheningan sementara itu dengan berkata, "Kau, sudah mau pulang?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mengantarmu."

"Eh?"

"Ayolah!" Lalu Itachi mulai berjalan. Ino pun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Uchiha itu. Keduanya kini menjadi berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan sore Konoha yang lengang. Cuaca memang tidak begitu bersahabat hari itu. Khas musim dingin dengan matahari yang tersembunyi di balik awan sepanjang hari, dan angin yang berhembus menusuk kulit.

Sesekali Ino membiarkan ekor matanya melirik sosok tegap yang berjalan di sampingnya. Betapa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi entah mengapa bibirnya kelu, padahal banyak yang ingin dikatakannya. Ah, ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini dengan Itachi.

Tanpa Ino sadari, Itachi sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali dia juga melirik pada Ino yang diam di sampingnya. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya mengapa Ino menjadi begitu diam, padahal setahunya Ino memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan tak bisa diam. Ia jadi berpikir apa Ino merasa tak nyaman berdua dengannya sehingga dia menjadi begitu diam. Pikiran ini, entah mengapa membuat Itachi menjadi kecewa.

"Ah, sudah sampai." Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dan Itachi akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. "Itachi-nii, apa kau mau singgah sebentar, minum teh, mungkin?"

"Hn... baiklah. Semoga itu tak merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak, Itachi-nii. Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk." Ino membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Itachi untuk masuk lebih dulu.

Pekarangan rumah Ino cukup luas. Pohon-pohon buah seperti kesemek dan plum memenuhi halaman samping kanan dan kiri rumah, sementara aneka bunga memenuhi halaman depannya. Di tengahnya ada jalan kecil untuk menuju pintu depan. Sebuah kolam dengan tebing buatan dibangun di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di sudut kiri. Sungguh suasana yang indah dan asri. Itachi langsung merasa nyaman di tempat itu.

Aroma floral yang segar langsung tercium oleh indra penciuman Itachi ketika mereka berdua memasuki rumah Ino yang berukuran sedang itu. Semuanya tampak rapi dan bersih. Sepertinya Ino merawat rumahnya dengan baik.

"Silahkan duduk ne, Itachi-nii. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Itachi mengangguk lalu duduk di atas zabuton yang disediakan di ruang tamu. Pandangannya kemudian beredar ke sekeliling ruangan yang meski sederhana tapi tertata apik itu. Di meja yang tertempel di dinding tampak sebuah vas dengan bunga segar yang terangkai indah, sementara di kanan kirinya banyak pigura berbagai bentuk diletakkan secara berjajar.

Penasaran, Itachi berdiri dan melangkah mendekat untuk melihat jajaran foto-foto itu. ternyata foto-foto masa kecil Ino. Ada foto saat bersama ayah dan ibunya, ada foto yang sendiri dan selebihny adalah foto-foto Ino saat di awal Akademi. Di semua foto itu Ino tampak sangat bahagia dan ceria. Gadis itu sepertinya memiliki masa kecil yang indah, normal sebagaimana anak-anak lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ino kembali dengan membawa satu baki berisi seperangkat alat minum teh dan satu piring kacang. Gadis itu sempat terkejut saat melihat Itachi tampak memandangi foto-foto masa kecilnya dengan tatapan nanar. Dan saat kemudian dia bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu, Ino jadi terkesiap. Pandangan Itachi tampak seperti anak kecil yang kesepian dan terasing.

"Itachi-nii? Kau kenapa?" Ino bertanya sambil meletakkan baki yang dibawanya ke atas meja rendah yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tidak. Hanya saja, kau membuatku iri, Ino. Kau beruntung, pernah merasakan masa kecil yang begitu indah."

"Itachi-nii..." Ino mendekat.

"... ini mungkin terdengar konyol. Tetapi aku kadang tak bisa menahannya, Ino. Ada bagian dalam diriku yang kadang tidak bisa menerimanya." Itachi berhenti sebentar, dan karena Ino masih diam, dia pun melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan teman sebaya. Merasakan tawa dan bercanda. Karena sejak aku bisa berjalan yang aku lakukan hanya belajar dan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Begitu selalu, bahkan sampai sekarang."

Ino tercekat. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Itachi memiliki beban hati seperti itu. Karena dia matanya—dan ia yakin di mata semua orang—Itachi adalah salah satu contoh dari kesempurnaan. Lahir dari keluarga terpandang, memiliki fisik yang menawan, otak yang jenius dan ketangguhan sebagai shinobi yang tak terkalahkan. Ia tak pernah tahu Itachi ternyata bahkan merasakan iri kepada orang-orang seperti dia yang menurutnya sangat biasa.

Tetapi memang itu kan hidup. Tak ada yang sempurna. Kau tak akan pernah tahu sampai kau mengenalnya secara langsung.

Dan Ino bisa merasakan beban yang ditanggung Itachi. Pasti berat baginya menanggung semua beban itu sendiri. Karena itu, didorong oleh perasaan di hatinya, Ino menubruk punggung Itachi, memeluknya dari belakang.

Itachi sempat menegang, Ino bisa merasakannya. Tapi kemudian Ino bisa merasakan juga bagaimana Itachi mengendur dan akhirnya menjadi lebih rileks.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai kemudian Ino mendadak ingat akan tehnya.

"Aa, tehnya!" Ino sontak melepaskan pelukannya, sementara wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Untuk menutupinya dia segera menyibukkan diri untuk meracik teh yang nyaris terlupakan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang satu itu. Tetapi ia merasa senang dengan sikap Ino. Gadis itu sungguh bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Umm, Itachi-nii, ini tehnya. Silahkan diminum."

Itachi mengangguk, menerima cawan yang berisi cairan teh hijau itu dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Apa ayahmu sedang dalam misi juga?" tanya Itachi sambil meletakkan cawan teh ke atas meja.

Ino kembali menuang teh ke dalam cawan Itachi yang telah kosong sambil menjawab, "Begitulah, Itachi-nii."

"Soo ka. Aku tak mengira Tsunade-sama akan menugaskan Inoichi-jisan di waktu seperti ini."

"Yah, kenyataannya begitu. Meskipun bukan misi berat, karena lebih pada urusan diplomasi, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku sedikit kesal." Ino menumpahkan uneg-unegnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ino. Kau pasti ingin merayakan tahun baru dengan ayahmu kan?"

"Huum. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ayah tak ada saat tahun baru sih. Tapi tahun-tahun sebelumnya masih ada teman-temanku yang menemaniku. Tidak seperti tahun ini."

"Huh? Memangnya sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temanmu, Ino?"

Ino memandang Itachi heran. Bukannya sudah jelas? Sekarang semua temannya kan sudah menikah. Jadi tentu saja mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pasangan mereka di tahun baru. "Mereka, Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura, semuanya sudah menikah, Itachi-nii. Jadi, tentu saja mereka akan lebih memilih merayakan tahun baru dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing."

Itachi tertegun. Dalam hati ia memaki kebodohannya sendiri. Ah, bagaimana ia begitu tidak peka.

"Aa, lalu, rencanamu untuk tahun baru ini?"

Ino menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan ke kuil sebentar dan pulang, menonton TV mungkin. Yah seperti itulah."

Itachi jelas melihat ada kesedihan dalam ekspresi Ino. Dan ia tidak suka itu. Karenanya ia, tanpa berpikir panjang, segera berkata, "Ino, bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku?"

"Eh? Maksud Itachi-nii?"

"Ya. Kita bisa pergi kemana saja. Aku akan menemanimu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi."

Ino terpana. Ia tidak menyangka Itachi akan mengajaknya, kencan?

"Ino?"

"Oh? Ah... iya. Itu sungguh menyenangkan, Itachi-nii. Tapi, apa tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Ino."

"Eh?"

"Hnn..."

"Terima kasih ne, Itachi-nii." Ino tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk tehnya, Ino."

"Iie. Aku juga berterima kasih, Itachi-nii. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Itachi berdiri diikuti Ino, kemudian keduanya keluar ruangan. Matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, menyisakan gelap di seluruh penjuru. Dan dingin yang menusuk.

"Itachi-nii..." ucap Ino saat Itachi sudah bersiap melangkah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku... alasanku menanyakan Itachi-nii pada Tsunade-sama itu... sebenarnya... selain alasan yang tadi... juga..."

"Ya?"

"Karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii. Entah mengapa rasanya tidak nyaman jika tak bertemu Itachi-nii dalam waktu yang lama."

"Ino?"

"Begitulah. Aku ingin Itachi-nii tahu hal itu. Jadi aku berharap, di masa yang akan datang, Itachi-nii tak akan lama-lama pergi."

"..."

"Dan... satu lagi, Itachi-nii. Aku... mungkin bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi maukah Itachi-nii menjadikanku teman, umm tempat Itachi menceritakan apa saja... aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Aku ingin Itachi-nii tak pernah merasa sendirian lagi, apalagi merasa terasing."

Bruk!

Ino terbelalak karena tanpa mengatakan apapun Itachi langsung menubruk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hangat. Dan seketika jantung Ino pun berdetak sangat cepat.

"Arigatou ne, Ino..." bisik Itachi di telinga Ino, membuat hati gadis itu bergetar aneh.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Ino membalas pelukan Itachi. Matanya memejam, berusaha menikmati saat-saat begitu dekat dengan orang yang telah lama mengganggu hati dan pikirannya ini.

Tidak salah lagi. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada Itachi.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya?

Ino tidak, tepatnya belum mengetahui. Hanya sang waktu yang akan menunjukkan padanya, kepada siapa hati sang Itachi Uchiha akan berlabuh.

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, menggoyang-goyangkan pepohonan yang sudah tak lagi berdaun. Perlahan bulan sabit mulai menyembul dari balik awan, menghiasi gelapnya langit malam yang hitam.

Dan seiring gelombang dingin yang dihantarkan sang angin, kita tahu sebuah kehangatan telah merasuk dalam hati kedua anak manusia ini.

**-OWARI-**

**.**

_Happy New Year, Minna-tachi ^^_

Wish you all the best. Amin.

.

With love and spirit

always arigatou

el Cierto


End file.
